Daddy's Heart
by Blue-Haired Goddess
Summary: Another conversation piece between Tenchi and Ryoko. This time, set in the Daughter of Darkness universe. Tenchi's thoughts on his new situation.


"Daddy's Heart"   
By The Blue-Haired Goddess   
bluehairedgoddess@tenchiclub.com   
http://www.geocities.com/bluehairedgoddess   
  
Description: Another conversation piece between Tenchi and Ryoko. This time, set in the Daughter  
of Darkness universe. Tenchi's thoughts on his new situation.   
Genre: Misc or Regular (10KB, no definate plot. Works with almost any DoD/MNE plotline.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, of course I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any Tenchi-related stuffs. If I were   
*that* rich, I wouldn't have to waste my time with disclaimers, would I? I would also be riding in a  
Jaguar or Mercedes, or anything besides the local bus. But I *do* own the obsession that brought   
me to write fan fiction on my favorite anime. This fan fic is for entertainment purposes only, and I   
do not, have not and will not recieve any moneys from this, *ever*. Please do not sue me, I'm   
already broke. PIONEER/AIC are the lucky owners of all things Tenchi.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Daddy's Heart"   
  
  
It was about dusk in the hills of Okayama, Japan. In an ever-expanding three-story house by a lake,  
Ryoko Hakubi sat in the nursery room of one special little girl with silvery-black hair that almost   
looked colbolt blue. The infant girl who's hair seemed to tuft out like horns on top of her head, slept   
softly in the former spece-pirate's imbrace. Demon-summoner and demon daughter. Ryoko   
couldn't remember when she felt more content, she reflected as she sat in one of the nursery   
rockers moving gently in time with the lullaby that she hummed to herself and the sleeping baby.   
She had heard Washu sing it once, and being that Washu was technically Ryoko's mother, Ryoko   
felt it somehow...fitting. She smiled to herself with the warm thoughts that the lullaby brought her,   
watching the last rays of the sun shine it's rainbow colors through the room and across the infant   
girl's sleeping form. She wasn't startled when a shadow suddenly appeared across the floor,   
originating from the doorway, and in fact, offered the child up to the form standing above her.   
  
"Careful not to wake her, Tenchi. I just got that kiddo to sleep." Ryoko carefully tucked the pink   
fleecy baby blanket into Tenchi's arms as he took the child.   
  
"Ryoko. Sorry I'm late...I know it's my turn to take care of Mayuka. Practice with grandpa ran a   
little late, a ha haa..." Tenchi Masaki began to nervously chuckle, lifting one of his arms as though to  
scratch his neck, thought he weight of the baby prevented him from doing so.   
  
"No need to be sorry, Tenchi. Just don't keep her up tonight, or there'll be hell to pay." Ryoko   
smiled back at him breifly before standing to go.   
  
"Ryoko, thank you for helping out with Mayuka and all."   
"Hey, no problem, right? After all, I *am* her personal trainer." Ryoko punched into her hand to   
accentuate her point.   
  
Tenchi nodded in agreement, before settling down into the rocking chair just next to the one Ryoko   
had been occupying. For a moment as he adjusted himself with Mayuka in his arms he seemed   
almost sorrowful and what Ryoko could detect as just a bit scared. Ryoko, never having departed   
as she palnned, still stood poised in her spot, not sure whether to go or stay, and finally phased back   
into her chair next to Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Ryoko, have you ever wished...Have you done something in your past, something that you know   
that you did wrong, and you didn't get a chance to fix it? And you wished that you had?"   
  
"Tenchi, what are you talking about? You're not usually talkative like this. And you *never* talk to   
me, Tenchi, so what is it you're saying?"   
  
"I'm talking about Mayuka..." Tenchi was almost whispering. His sad tone was apparent as his   
chocolate brown eyes gazed down lovingly at the infant, her tiny face scrunching up into a frown as   
she yawned in her sleep. Tenchi smiled slightly.   
  
"She did love you, you know. She loves you now. She knows that you love her."   
"That's not exactly what I mean."   
"Then what?" Ryoko asked.   
"I mean...I know it's not my fault, you know? And she's so small now, so fragile. She depends on   
us, you know." Ryoko stiffened at Tenchi's words, *she depends on us,* she thought to herself.   
*US!* Tenchi and I... Tenchi continued to struggle at finding the words, looking down at the tiny   
sleeping form. "It was just six...no, seven months ago that she came to us, and it was only for that   
day. I'm--I'm a *father*, Ryoko. I can't get over that enough. I'm not even nineteen and I'm a   
*father*."   
"Lots of guys are fathers at your age, Tenchi. Why in America I hear--"   
"--And her mother..."   
"Yuzuha?"   
"She had to go and kill her, her best part. If it wasn't for Little Washu--" Tenchi's face was   
scrunching up in anger, but still Ryoko could tell that Tenchi wasn't exactly getting to the point as   
fast as she would have like. She loved Tenchi, would die for him, but sometimes she could just about  
kill him to make him get to the point. But she'd be crazy not to stick it out now, listening to Tenchi   
when he really seemed to need her. He could be talking to anyone else right now. Kiyone would   
understand. She was the practical type. Or his grandfather, or even Washu herself...there were   
seven other people in this house alone to talk to, and even one fuzzy little cabbit who would love to   
lend an ear. And here she was... "--She would have been lost to us, forever, Ryoko."   
  
"What is it that you regret, Tenchi?"   
"I regret...I regret not having known. Or not having believed. When I--When I slapped you,   
Ryoko--"   
"That's been long forgiven, Tenchi."   
"--After I had slapped you I had told her that I didn't believe that she was my daughter, that it was   
just a fantasy. And I had already had the proof. I don't know if she knew it, but I had the *proof*,   
Ryoko. And I denied it! Denied that my blood didn't run through her veins just like my dad's runs   
through mine." Or Washu's through mine, Ryoko thought to herself.   
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself. I mean, the way she just *showed up* that day calling you   
'Daddy'..." Ryoko let out an almost subconscious growl.   
"I suppose you're right. But I suppose the worst part is that I think that I knew. Deep down inside,   
I knew, and I don't know if she ever knew that. I felt a *connection* with her, Ryoko, as if she   
*was* mine. Just like the connection --" Ryoko held her breath for the answer, hoping, somehow,   
that he felt the connection with her on some level , like soul mates, or at the very least, that he even   
felt the connection with Princess Ayeka, and that's why he'd never choose her. Earthlings don't  
marry their great aunts... "--between Little Washu and yourself. At least, from what Washu's   
explained." Tenchi finished.   
  
"So, you loved her then, Tenchi?" Ryoko was almost a bit jealous, memories coming back to her of   
a "possessed" Mayuka, a teenager being controlled by the Demoness of Darkness, Yuzuha,   
attempting to seduce Tenchi more times than Ryoko cared to remember.   
"I'm not sure. I think, I think if I had known, or if the circumstances were different, I could have   
loved her, we could have all loved her. She was so sweet and innocent but...SHE MANIPULATED  
HER! She tried to *seduce* me. That DAMN Yuzuha!" Tenchi shot out, a little too loudly   
because just then baby Mayuka, who had been resting peacefully in her daddy's arms let out a   
perfectly-timed wail.   
"Well now, Tenchi, you're going to have to pay." Ryoko said in mock anger. "Give her here. We'll   
figure out the punishment later." She shot up a toothy grin to Tenchi as he handed the baby over to   
her, and gazed at him seductively with shinning amber eyes before settling back into the chair. "Isn't   
that right, Mai?" She cooed the baby Mayuka and sleepy orange orbs opened to gaze at Ryoko   
before once again fluttering closed.   
  
"Ruining such an innocent girl like that..." Tenchi muttered, oblivious to the implications.   
"Really, Tenchi, you mean it?" Ryoko said, obviously thinking of Tenchi taking *her* innocence.   
"Ryoko! I mean Yuzuha and Mai!" He hissed from between his teeth. "She ruined her and   
pumped her full of false memories and *controlled* her and false..."   
"Her love for you was real, Tenchi. I know that much for a fact."   
"I hope you're right. It doesn't much matter now. Washu promised to restore her memories when   
the time is right, all of them. I'm sure there'll be some sort of therapy involved, too. She'll never be   
that same Mayuka, though."   
"She'll be better for it, Tenchi. How many times do I have to tell you this?"   
"Thank you, Ryoko."   
  
"Tenchiii! Dinner-ooh." Sasami said, running through the hall and having come to a full stop in the   
doorway, just as Ryoko was laying Mayuka back in her crib. "Tenchi, Ryoko! There you are!"   
Sasami lowered her voice, "Dinner is ready, I made your favorite tempura, Tenchi!"   
"We'll be down in a minute, Sasami. Thank you for getting us." Tenchi said.   
  
"Tenchi, just remember that you're going to be a *great* parent," Ryoko beamed a big smile at   
Tenchi from her spot at Mayuka's crib. "You already are."   
"Thank you, Ryoko. You too." Ryoko thought she had her right, but at the moment that Tenchi   
spoke those words, she was already phasing away, her destination the dinner table.   
  
"Goodnight, my sweet angel. Daddy loves you very much." Tenchi took one last look in the   
direction of the crib before closing the nursery door and heading for dinner.   
  
  
Owari. Or is it?   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, just like every Tenchi series/movie, there were just a few things *wrong*   
with Daughter of Darkness. And by "wrong", I mean incestual. But this time none of it was on   
purpose. And in their universe, the Tenchi crew *do* have real feelings, emotions, and   
understanding of consequences. I just decided to play around with this a bit, and I don't know if I got  
the point accross that I wanted to, but please let me know. Flames and Praises welcomed, please   
email me or visit my website (I NEED VISITORS) at http://www.geocities.com/bluehairedgoddess .   
Thank you all. ^-^ Always, Blue. 


End file.
